Super 'Junior' Super
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Naruto penggila Super Junior, lalu bagaimana reaksinya saat mempunyai seme dengan 'JUNIOR' Super? Warn : YAOI, LEMON, oneshoot, de-el-el. Dont like just read, like? hope you enjoy...RnR please...


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita ini bukanlah kesengajaan, fic ini murni berasal dari ide saya dengan ispirasi-ispirasi yang didapat dari hal-hal diluar sana (?) #Plaaaakk Muahahahaha map kalo nista XXDDD

Summary : Naruto itu ELF, penggemar berat Super Junior. Lalu, bagaimana kalau ia mempunyai seme dengan 'junior' super?

Warning : YAOI, AU, maybe typo (s), maybe OOC coz I don't own them. Don't like ? Just Read. Like? Hope you enjoy this fict…

.

.

.

Super 'Junior' Super

.

.

.

"Bwara Mr. simple simple simple…" lagu itu mengalun lewat headset dari ponsel seorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang yang memiliki tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Namikaze Naruto.

Tak dipedulikannya pemuda bersurai dark blue yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar—atau memang tampangnya selalu begitu sih—dan bergaya sok cool. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke.

"…" tak ada jawaban, Naruto sibuk menikmati music yang mengalun ke gendang telinganya.

"Kau mau-…"

'Kyaaaa ini bagian yang paling kusukai…!' jerit Naruto dalam hati saat bagian bias nya yang nyanyi.

"Bagaimana Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa Teme?" tanya Naruto yang tadi tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto mengecilkan suara musicnya.

"Iya atau tidak dobe!" kesal Sasuke.

"Ha? Iya saja deh Teme…" sahut Naruto asal. 'Memangnya ini tentang apa sih?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sasuke tampak menyeringai, lalu tiba-tiba mendesak tubuh Naruto hingga menabrak pohon di belakangnya. Sasuke memepet tubuh Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-apa-apaan kau Teme?! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" panic Naruto.

"Tadi kau sudah bilang 'iya' kan, Dobe? Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku menciummu," jawab sasuke dengan wajah kian mendekat, membuat Naruto dapat merasakan nafasnya yang hangat.

"Hah? Apa? Memangnya tadi itu tentang apa Teme?"

"Aku tanya apa kau mau jadi pacarku. Dan kau menjawab iya."

"HAAAAAA-mmmmnngghh…!" tiba-tiba mulut Naruto dibungkam oleh mulut Sasuke. Apalagi karena mulut Naruto yang tadi tengah terbuka, sehingga Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Naruto.

"Mmmnnnhh…nnnhh…Sasu-mmmmhh…" erang Naruto sepanjang ciuman, hingga ia merasa nafasnya nyaris habis dan mendorong pelan dada Sasuke supaya Sasuke berhenti. "Nhaaaahh…hahhh…" Naruto mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, wajahnya memerah total.

"Kau manis Dobe," seringai Sasuke dan kembali membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya.

"Mmmnnhh…lep-pas…!" Naruto mendorong kuat tubuh Sasuke, nafasnya masih terengah. "Tadi…tadi aku tidak dengar kau bilang apa, Teme. Aku hanya asal jawab."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas kau sudah menjawab iya, dan sekarang kau resmi menjadi pacarku."

**~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya dan meng-klaim Naruto sebagai pacarnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto tidak konsen dengan latihan basketnya. Naruto itu anggota team basket regular, jadi dia harus berlatih setiap hari seusai pulang sekolah.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai disini," ucap Kakashi, sang pelatih tim basket.

Para pemain pun segera menuju tepi lapangan untuk mengambil ransel masing-masing.

"Naruto," panggil Kakashi.

"Iya sensei?" jawab Naruto.

"Hari ini permainanmu agak kacau. Lain kali kau harus lebih konsen lagi."

"Baik sensei." jawabNaruto dan segera pergi dari arena basket itu menuju dorm nya. Ya, sekolah Naruto memang memiliki fasilitas dorm, dan Naruto lebih memilih tinggal di dorm daripada bolak-balik pulang ke rumahnya. Ia hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam sebulan.

"Aku harus cerita sama Kiba," gumam Naruto di jalan menuju dorm nya. Kiba adalah teman sekamar Naruto, dan bagi Naruto dia adalah teman terbaiknya.

"Kiba…" panggil Naruto sambil membuka pintu dorm. Tapi, alih-alih melihat Kiba yang biasanya asyik main PS di jam-jam segini, dia malah melihat si Teme pantat ayam tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku.

"Te-Teme, apa yang-…kau lakukan disini?" kejut Naruto.

"Aku dan Kiba _switch_ kamar," jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Apaaaaa! Tap-tapi…"

"Dia setuju kok, dia bilang juga ingin sekamar dengan Shikamaru. Makanya kami bertukar kamar."

"Kok dia melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku sih!" kesal Naruto sambil membanting ranselnya.

"Aku bilang kita sudah jadian. Jadi dia sama sekali tak keberatan."

Oooke! Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Dengan kesal Naruto segera menyambar handuk dan berniat ke kamar mandi, sampai Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau sexy kalau berkeringat begini Dobe," bisik Sasuke menggoda sambil menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kaos basket Naruto, sementara tangan satunya lagi meremas sesuatu di balik celana Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Teme! Lepas!" Naruto berontak dan sukses membuat Sasuke kesakitan dengan injakan sepatu basketnya pada kaki telanjang Sasuke.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Malamnya, mood Naruto sepertinya sudah membaik lagi gara-gara menonton video klip Super Junior. Ia sudah menari sambil loncat-loncat ga-je dan bahkan mengajak Sasuke loncat-loncat—yang langsung ditolak pastinya—.

Yeah, pada dasarnya, Naruto dan Sasuke itu teman dekat— sekaligus rival—jadi sebenarnya sudah bukan hal aneh lagi kalau Naruto berteriak-teriak di kuping Sasuke. Hanya saja tadi Naruto sempat shock karena tidak mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke dan 'tanpa sengaja' dia menerimanya. Walau seandainya ia mendengarnya pun, jawaban Naruto akan tetap sama yaitu 'iya'. Karena Naruto juga sebenarnya suka pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lihat deh, lagu yang ini gerakannya super kereeeennn! Kau mau coba? Aku sudah bisa lho…" semangat Naruto sambil mulai menari.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Teme, ayo bangun! Cepat ikuti gerakanku…" Naruto menarik-narik Sasuke untuk berdiri, tapi karena Sasuke enggan, Naruto terpaksa menariknya sekuat tenaga dan…"Huwaaaaaa…" jeritnya saat ia terjatuh ke lantai dan membawa Sasuke—yang tengah ditariknya—ikut jatuh juga hingga mereka bertindihan.

"Te-teme…" wajah Naruto mulai memerah.

Sasuke menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Naruto sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau menyuruhku bangun, Dobe? Sepertinya aku memang sudah 'bangun'," seringai Sasuke lalu menuntun tangan Naruto ke daerah selangkangannya. Dan wajah Naruto bertambah merah saat tangannya dipaksa menggenggam sesuatu yang sudah keras disana.

"Perlakukan dengan baik, Dobe," bisik Sasuke seraya menjilati cuping telinga Naruto, satu tangannya masih menuntun tangan Naruto untuk meremas selangkangannya, sementara satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk merayap di tubuh bagian atas Naruto.

"Nnnghh~…sasu-…ahhh…" desah Naruto merasakan kenikmatan yang ada.

"Apa ini yang pertama bagimu, Dobe? Kau kelihatan sangat menikmatinya," bisik Sasuke dan beralih menciumi leher Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan untuk kemudian kembali mendesah nikmat.

Sreeek!

Sasuke membuka resleting celananya sendiri, lalu kembali menuntun tangan Naruto meremas miliknya yang masih tertutup boxer.

"Ssssh…" desisnya nikmat dan kembali memanja Naruto.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Lagu No-other"

"Gyaaah, itu alarm ponselku! Konser Super Junior akan segera dimulai!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung mendorong Sasuke jauh-jauh. Ia segera menyambar remote TV dan menyalakan TVnya.

"Shit! Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan huh!" omel Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya si Dobe sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Ia sudah duduk manis layaknya anak anjing di depan TV.

"Yeeeeeyyyy…konsernya mulaaaaiiii!" sorak Naruto girang.

"Dobe…!" panggil Sasuke.

"Aish, presenter nya ngomong mulu! Cepet doong…" celoteh Naruto.

"Dobe!"

"Yeeey akhirnya beneran mulai…"

"DOBE!"

"Sssstt…diam Teme," bisik Naruto sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. Matanya kembali focus pada TV.

Twich!

Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Apa perkosa saja eh? Tapi lalu sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya, membuatnya menyeringai senang.

Sasuke pun segera ambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto.

"Well, Super Junior memang keren, eh?" komentar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Teme. Lagu dan dance mereka keren-keren, member mereka juga cakep, lalu-…ah, pokoknya semuanya deh!" celoteh Naruto riang.

"Hm…" Sasuke merapatkan duduknya pada Naruto, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik. "…lalu…kau mau melihat super 'junior' secara langsung, Naruto?"

"Ehhh? Benarkah Teme? Memangnya bisa?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tentu saja, Dobe."

"Kalau begitu aku mau, Teme. Kau-…"

Dan pip! Sasuke langsung menekan tombol off paada remote TV.

"Teme! Kenapa kau mematikan T-…huwaaaa…" raung Naruto saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya di dorong hingga terbaring ke lantai.

"Kau bilang ingin melihat Super Junior Dobe, kurasa aku punya yang lebih dari itu," Sasuke duduk di dada Naruto—tidak benar-benar duduk sih, atau Naruto akan mati karena sesak—mendekati leher.

"A-apa yang…" wajah Naruto kembali memerah saat melihat gundukan di balik resleting sasuke yang terbuka dan masih tertutup boxer.

"Well, ini super 'junior' Dobe. Atau kau mau menyebutnya 'junior' super juga tidak apa-apa," seringai Sasuke dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik boxernya.

Gluk!

Naruto menelan ludah berat saat menatap 'junior' milik Sasuke.

"Be-besar…" gumam Naruto yang membuat seringaian Sasuke semakin jelas saja.

"_Take_ _it_, Dobe," Sasuke menyodorkan 'junior'-nya ke depan mulut Naruto, menyentuhkannya sedikit pada bibir cherry Naruto.

Nafas Naruto berubah memburu, sepertinya terbawa nafsu juga. Lalu dengan sedikit ragu, ia menggenggam junior Sasuke dengan satu tangannya, mengocoknya pelan, sementara lidahnya mulai terjulur untuk menyentuh ujung kejantanan Sasuke.

"_C'mon_ _Dobe_, _you_ _can_ _do_ _better_," ucap Sasuke dan memajukan sedikit pinggulnya.

"Ta-tapi Teme…tidak akan muat di mulutku…" ujar Naruto.

"Sebisanya saja Dobe," Sasuke mengangkat tubuh bagian belakangnya sehingga ia nyaris merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto dan juniornya yang besar itu pun menggantung tepat di atas mulut Naruto.

Merasa penasaran dan bernafsu melihat junior Sasuke yang menggiurkan itu, Naruto pun segera meraup junior Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngh…!" erang Naruto, ia tak bisa memasukkan seluruh junior Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya, hanya ujungnya saja, jadi Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk mengocok bagian pangkal junior Sasuke.

"Sssshh…" desis Sasuke. "…_faster_ _Dobe_…"

Naruto sedikit mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ssshh…ahh," Sasuke mendesah pelan, ia mulai menaik turunkan junior nya yang ada dimulut Naruto, well, walau Cuma sebatas kepala junoirnya saja yang keluar masuk di rongga basah Naruto.

"Ahh!" Sasuke mulai bergerak liar saat tubuhnya menginginkan kenikmatan lebih. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan junior nya dengan kuat.

"Nnnghhh….nngghh…!" erang protes dari Naruto, tapi Sasuke sudah terselimuti nafsu sehingga ia tak memelankan gerakannya. Junior Sasuke bahkan sudah memaksa masuk lebih dalam ke rongga mulut Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan karena mulutnya dipaksa terbuka begitu lebar.

"Nnhh…ahh…" desah Sasuke sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya, hingga ia merasa sudah tak tahan lagi, lalu dengan satu hentakan keras ia memaksa masuk dan…

"Aaaaahh…!" erang Sasuke saat cairan hasratnya menyembur keluar. Ia masih bergerak keluar masuk dengan pelan, sesaat kemudian barulah ia mengeluarkan junior nya dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto tampak terpejam, nafasnya sedikit tersengal dengan cairan sperma yang belepotan di mulutnya.

"Dobe…" panggil Sasuke.

Tak ada respon.

"Dobe…!" Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. "Apa sih Teme, cerewet deh! Gak bisa biarin aku istirahat bentar pa?" lirih Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Dobe?" cemas Sasuke.

Naruto beranjak duduk.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, Teme."

Sasuke sempat terbelalak, tapi Naruto lalu mendorong Sasuke hingga duduk, dan ia duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku jadi berdiri nih, Teme. Kau harus tanggungjawab," ujar Naruto dan menuntun tangan Sasuke meremas kejantanannya.

"Heh, tentu saja Dobe," seringai Sasuke lalu melucuti seluruh pakaian Naruto. Tangannya lalu kembali memanjakan junior Naruto yang memang ehmjauhehm lebih kecil dari miliknya itu.

"Jangan mengejek, Teme" kesal Naruto. "Punyaku memang tak sebesar punyamu!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sebagai responnya.

"Nnnhh…ahhh…" desah Naruto. "Te-teme…ahhh…"

"Hn…?"

"Akhhh…punyamu…su-sudah berdiri be-lum…nnnaahhh~…"

"Hn?"

"Aku…ahh-…ingin dimasuki…uhhh…"

"Astaga, tak kusangka kau sejujur ini Naruto. Kukira kau uke yang pemalu," seringai Sasuke lalu memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke lubang Naruto.

"Akkkhh…!" erang Naruto saat jari itu mulai bergerak. "…i-itu salahmu…Teme! Kenapa-…baru sekarang…melaku-kannya dengankuhhh…ahh…" Naruto mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, seakan jari Sasuke bisa menerobos lebih jauh lagi. "…kau tahu…akku…ahhhh…menyukamu…sejak llama…nnnhh…"

"Hm…apa ini pernyataan cinta?" Sasuke mengulum nipple Naruto. "Tapi kenapa kau terkejut saat aku mengatakan kau jadi pacarku, Dobe?"

"Ahhh…aku takut…aku Cuma salah dengar…ahhh…soalnya aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu yang…ahhhhhhh!" Naruto mengerang keras saat jari Sasuke menumbuk sesuatu di rectumnya.

"Teme…" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu, matanya benar-benar menyiratkan kalau saat ini ia sangat bernafsu. "Onegai…" pinta Naruto, tapi Sasuke malah tersenyum.

"Aku belum berdiri, Naruto."

"Uhh…jahat…" Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke yang mengocok kejantanannya, lalu mengeluarkan tangan Sasuke yang ada di rectum nya juga. Ia lalu menurunkan kepalanya untuk kembali mengulum junior Sasuke.

"Mmmnnhh…Teme…" gumam Naruto di sela kulumannya.

Tangan Sasuke yang menganggur segera memilin nipple Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah semakin heboh saja. Apalagi saat tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi meremas bokong kenyal Naruto, lalu beralih turun dan memasuki lubang Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mmmnhhh…nnnhhh…" tubuh Naruto mulai bergerak maju mundur, kulumannya di junior Sasuke sudah tak begitu focus lagi hingga sesekali ia menggigitnya karena sedang merasakan kenikmatan. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak keberatan.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat satu tangan Naruto menutup ujung kejantanannya sendiri.

"A-aku…hampir keluar…Sa-suke…ahhhh…" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan saja," Sasuke berusaha melepas tangan Naruto yang menahan junior nya itu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku ingin keluar nanti saja, saat milikmu masuk."

"Jangan keras kepala Dobe. Kau bisa keluar lagi nanti," Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in-out jarinya di lubang Naruto, sementara tangan yang satu lagi mengocok bagian pangkal kejantanan Naruto.

"Nnnnhh…ahhhh! Te-teme…henti-kann…Ahhhhh…" desah Naruto semakin heboh, tapi Sasuke tak berhenti. "Sssasu-…ahhh…kumo-…AAaaaaahhhhhhh!" erang Naruto saat pada akhirnya tak bisa bertahan. Cairannya membuncah keluar membasahi tangan dan lantai di bawahnya.

"Hhaaahh…h-aaahh…" Naruto terengah. "Kau jahat, Teme…hahhh…"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Siap ke acara inti, Dobe?"

Gluk!

"Bi-biarkan aku istirahat dulu, Temeee!" raung Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku sudah berdiri lagi, Dobe. Seperti yang kau minta," seringai Sasuke.

Naruto kembali blushing menatap junior Sasuke yang besar itu sudah berdiri, begitu menggiurkan. Nafsu Naruto kembali terpacu, ia segera naik ke pangkuan Sasuke dan memposisikan kejantanan Sasuke tepat di lubang kenikmatannya, untuk kemudian bergerak turun.

"U-uhhh…ti-tidak muat…Teme…" keluh Naruto, masih mencoba menurunkan pinggangnya walau terasa sakit.

"Pasti muat Dobe," Sasuke membantu Naruto menurunkan pinggangnya, tapi memang sulit. "Shit! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" keluh Sasuke karena junior nya masuk pelan-pelan dan lubang Naruto serasa meremasnya. Lalu dengan satu hentakan keras, ia menurunkan pinggang Naruto secara paksa.

"Aaaaaaakkkghhhhh!" erang Naruto keras. Ia merasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Sa-sakit…Teme…" keluh Naruto, dilihatnya cairan berwarna merah keluar dari lubang Naruto. Sasuke juga terbelalak melihat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto menenangkan. "Cepat bergerak Teme, aku kepengen~…" goda Naruto nakal.

"Tidak Dobe, sepertinya aku tidak bisa-…"

"Aish! Kan sudah kubilang kau harus tanggungjawab. Sekarang puaskan aku, jangan setengah-setengah."

"Tapi Dobe…"

"Sasuke~…" ujar Naruto dengan nada manja. "…onegai…" ia memainkan nipple dan junior nya sendiri sambil menjilat sensual bibirnya.

Melihat pemandangan menggiurkan itu, mau tak mau Sasuke tergoda juga. Ia segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dan meraup nipple Naruto, sementara tangannya memainkan junior Naruto.

"A-ahhh…Sasu-…akhhh…akhhh…" desah Naruto heboh, tubuhnya mulai bergerak naik turun sesuai gerakan Sasuke. "Nnnh…di-sana…ahhh…" erang Naruto saat sweet spot-nya terhantam. Sasuke menghantam titik itu berulang-ulang, tangannya juga semakin kuat mengocok junior Naruto, mulutnya juga tak berhenti mengulum dan menggigit nipple menggiurkan milik kekasihnya itu.

"Uhhh…ahhhh…si-sial…aku ham-pir…keluar…" keluh Naruto, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, dan semakin erat saja saat ia hampir mencapai puncak. "…ahhhh…Sasu-…Aaaaaaaaaagghhhhhhh!" erangnya saat cairan spermanya menyembur keluar.

"Aku belum, Dobe," ujar Sasuke lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia membaringkan Naruto ke lantai dan langsung bergerak liar.

"Ahhh…ahhhhh…Sasu-…ahhhh…pelan-….ahhh…pelan…" erang Naruto.

"Maaf Dobe, aku tidak tahan lagi. Ukh…" Sasuke terus saja bergerak cepat, membuat erangan Naruto juga tak berhenti.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke saat Sasuke mulai mengocok junior nya.

"Ukh…Dobe-…" ucap Sasuke saat ia merasa nyaris mencapai puncak.

"Nghhh~…" balas Naruto, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sasuke mendesak masuk junior nya kuat-kuat, hingga setelah beberapa sentakan…ia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam lubang Naruto.

"Naru-…aahhhh…" erang Sasuke.

"Sasu-ke…" merasakan cairan hangat di dalam tubuhnya, serta tangan Sasuke yang belum berhenti memanja juniornya, membuat Naruto menyusul klimaks setelah Sasuke.

"Nnhh…ahh…haah.." Naruto terengah, demikian juga Sasuke. Ia limbung dan menindih tubuh Naruto. Keduanya saling menormalkan nafas untuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu berniat mengeluarkan junior nya dari lubang Naruto.

"Jangan…" cegah Naruto. "Aku sudah nyaman begini…"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak tanggung kalau nantinya junior ku bangun lagi."

Tapi Naruto malah balas menyeringai.

"Aku tidak keberatan," balasnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Paginya, Kiba tampak berjalan pincang menuju kamar Naruto karena salah satu CD PS nya tertinggal. Well, jangan tanyakan mengapa ia berjalan pincang kalau semalam ia berada dalam satu kamar bersama kekasihnya.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Naruto…" panggilnya sambil mengetuk.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok raven.

"Ah, Sasuke. Aku mau ambil CD ku yang ketinggalan," ujar Kiba. Sasuke hanya berjalan masuk sebagai tanda mempersilahkan Kiba masuk. "Ha? Tumben Naruto belum bangun. Biasanya dia bangun pagi untuk pemanasan sebagai latihan rutinnya," heran Kiba melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada.

"Mungkin dia ngantuk setelah menonton konser Super 'Junior' semalam," jawab sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'junior'.

Kiba terdiam sejenak, tapi lalu tersenyum mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Well, aku juga menontonnya semalam," cengir Kiba dan mengambil CD nya di meja lalu beranjak ke pintu. "Super 'Junior' memang keren," lanjutnya seraya keluar dan menutup pintu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis selepas kepergian Kiba.

"Yeah, tampaknya aku akan mulai menyukai Super Junior mulai saat ini," gumamnya lalu menatap tubuh lelap Naruto.

.

.

.

~ The End ~

.

.

.

Muahahaha bukan bermaksud penistaan, tapi Author juga suka SuJu sih…eeeeh, malah kepikiran buat fic ini. Maafkan daku SuJu and ELF…XXDDD

Mind to Review?


End file.
